herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Kreiss
Noel Kreiss is a playable character and the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy XIII-2, and a supporting character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Appearance Noel has a shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black V-neck top with tribal patterns and a print of angel wings on the back, along with a simple pendant. He wears a leather bracer on his left arm, a ring on his right hand, and wraps his right arm with cord. He wears large blue sirwal-style trousers with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather boots. A green pouch and hunter's knife are attached to his belt in the back, which is adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth. Under the angel wings on the back of Noel's top and on his dagger, there are lines of Etro script. The script on his top translates to: Seeker of Miracles at History's End — Walker of the Realm Unseen, and the text on the dagger reads: Travel the desolate wasteland in search of hope's past. The sword Noel wields with his right hand has two blades stylized like red flames, while the sword he wields with his left hand is a simple yellow-brown blade similar to a gladius. His two-bladed sword can hold his smaller sword within the hollow metal part of the hilt. The swords combine and form a spear that also functions as a javelin. As well as the motif on his top, the silver blade in the center of Noel's red sword also has angel wings. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Noel's clothing remains the same in basic design, but his trousers, bracers and overall color scheme has darkened and has more subdued colors, possibly to reflect his change in attitude. The design of his sword, now called "Shadow Hunter", has changed: it retains the same stylized flames and consists of two blades that can combine into a lance, but the color scheme is black with gray patterns across the blades and hilts. If the player waits until after Day 8 to fight Noel, he wears his Battle Attire outfit from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Personality In Final Fantasy XIII-2 Noel is a cocky, cheerful, confident but soft-spoken person. He is a self-sufficient hunter and a fighter. Due to the effects of a time paradox, Noel suffers from amnesia. Coming from a future where humanity is almost extinct, he has some trouble with his speech, so he tends to speak in a straightforward manner. He is excited to explore new places and meet new people, and is defined by his determination to protect others, evident by how he is protective towards Serah despite hardly knowing her. He asserts himself to others, and remains calm and collected when facing people with provoked anger, such as the members of NORA. Noel stands by his beliefs and morals, and as a remnant from his upbringing, values life and is reluctant to hurt or kill others unless necessary. This initially makes him dislike Snow Villiers for his brash personality, and having his head in the clouds believing in self-sacrifice. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Noel's attitude towards the value of life has changed. He no longer feels anyone's death adds to his already-burdened conscience, though his attitude of killing only when necessary remains in his work as a vigilante. Noel is more serious, determined, and aggressive than he was 500 years before, though he partially returns to his old self after Lightning helps him let go of his guilt. Navigation Category:Male Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Healers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors